


Morduj, morduj, gwiazdko ma...

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal opowiada bajki, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Murder Family, Liga Nisko Latających Wyzwań, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Will jest załamany, baby girl - Freeform, brak bety, bójcie się, czarny charakter i kołysanka, mordercze kołysanki, morderczy fluff, wyzwanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Fandom: DowolnyPairing: tak lub nie (zależy od autora)Zadaniem jest napisanie ficka, w którym czarny charakter śpiewa kołysankę.Ilość słów: do 1kTermin: do 15 stycznia (21:00)Do 3 głosów lub 30 stycznia.Więc sami rozumiecie, że musiałam wziąć Hannibala...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioactiveCs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Straszna ta klisza w sepii](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335423) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 
  * Inspired by [Koszmar Deucaliona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334391) by [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016). 
  * Inspired by [Jedźmy, nikt nie woła](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333626) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016) in the [liga_pojedynkow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/liga_pojedynkow) collection. 



Wchodząc do domu, Will naprawdę miał dość wszystkiego. Czy ci wszyscy seryjni mordercy musieli polować na ofiary w nocy? Nie mogli w dzień, tak jakby to była ich praca?

Westchnął i przetarł oczy. Był zmęczony i wiedział, że to naprawdę głupie żądania, przecież on z Hannibalem też woleli zabijać pod osłoną nocy, ale… Odkąd mieli Rossie jeszcze bardziej irytowały go telefony Jacka. Jakby nie mógł poczekać do rana…

Zrzucił buty, zdjął kurtkę i zostawił rzeczy w przedpokoju, wspinając się na palcach po schodach. Gdy znalazł się na górze, zatrzymał się przed drzwiami pokoju i zaczął nasłuchiwać.

— Papo, zaśpiewaj mi kołysankę — powiedziała Rossie.

— Czytałem ci już trzy bajki. W tym dwa razy o Jasiu i Małgosi. I to za każdym razem z innym zakończeniem niż to robi tata — westchnął Hannibal.

— W wersji taty, ona ich nie zjadła — zgodziła się dziewczynka.

— To dlatego, że on nie zna się na bajkach — powiedział jego partner, a Will musiał powstrzymać prychnięcie.

— Jeśli nie kołysanka, to może opowiesz mi o Kopciuszku? — zapytała ich córka.

— Tam nie ma nic o krwi — zauważył Lecter, a Will miał ochotę ukryć twarz w dłoniach.

— A odcięta pięta? — nie zgodziła się Rossie.

— To już lepsza będzie ta kołysanka. Ale nic więcej. Po niej masz iść grzecznie spać — powiedział Hannibal tym swoim szczególnym głosem, który Graham zaklasyfikował jako „ _ Głos numer pięć: nie próbuj ze mną zadzierać, bo i tak nic ci to nie da _ ”, zarezerwowany tylko dla rodziny. Dla obcych jego odpowiednikiem był chłodny ton, zimne spojrzenie i ewentualnie nóż lub inne ciekawe i niezbyt bezpieczne narzędzia.

Po chwili Will usłyszał cichy głos partnera:

—  _ Alarm włącza się, _

_ Policja już jedzie. _

_ Tatuś papie daje znać, _

_ Że najwyższa pora wiać. _

 

_ Więc dźgaj, kochanie. _

_ Jeśli oczko chcesz dziś zjeść – dostaniesz. _

_ Czego pragniesz, daj mi znać _

_ Ja Ci wszystko mogę dać _

_ Więc dlaczego nie chcesz dźgać? _

 

_ Ach dźgaj, bo nocą _

_ Gdy mordercy wszędzie się panoszą _

_ Wszyscy ludzie, nawet źli, _

_ Nie potrafią sprostać ci, _

_ I dlatego dźgnij ich, dźgnij _

 

Will patrzył z niedowierzaniem na drzwi, które zasłaniały mu scenkę rozgrywającą się w pokoju. Stał osłupiały nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć.

—  _ Aaa, aaa _

_ Były sobie trupy dwa. _

_ Aaa, trupy dwa _

_ Pociachane, pociachane obydwa. _

 

_ Ach dźgaj, bo właśnie _

_ Nóż już ostrzę i za chwilę ciachnę, _

_ A gdy rano przyjdzie świt _

_ Papie bardzo będzie wstyd, _

_ Że on zabił, a nie Ty. _

Otrząsnął się i postanowił, że jedyne wyjście stanowiło przerwanie tego teraz. On nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, czego ich córka jeszcze słuchała, gdy zostawiał ją samą z drugim ojcem.

— Hannibal! — zawołał, wchodząc do pokoju. — Co to ma być? Czy ja cię przypadkiem nie prosiłem, żebyś ją uśpił?

Lecter otaksował go spojrzeniem od góry do dołu.

— Nie jest ładnie podsłuchiwać — powiedział, brzmiąc na zdegustowanego. — I usypiam ją. Od dobrych dwóch godzin.

— Dlaczego nie zaśpiewałeś jej zwykłej kołysanki! Zwykłej, najzwyklejszej kołysanki? — spytał Graham.

— To była kołysanka — zaprotestował Hannibal.

— Wcale nie. To piosenka o mordowaniu. — Will zmarszczył brwi, po czym zwrócił się do córki:

— Czy czujesz się w najmniejszym stopniu śpiąca, księżniczko? — spytał.

Dziewczynka zagryzła wargę i spojrzała przepraszająco na jednego i drugiego ojca. Nie powinna kłamać tacie, obaj ojcowie tego nie lubili, ale nie chciała, żeby papa miał kłopoty...

— Czujesz? — spytał raz jeszcze.

— Nie. — Pokręciła głową dziewczynka.

— No widzisz — powiedział Will, tym razem do Hannibala.

— W porządku — mruknął tamten. — Spróbuję drugi raz.

Graham patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, ale skinął głową. Usiadł na łóżku i otulił Rossie kołdrą, która trochę się zsunęła.

Lecter odchrząknął i zaczął:

—  _ Morduj, morduj, gwiazdko ma... _

— Hannibal! — krzyknął Graham. — To nie kołysanka!

— To jest kołysanka! Przerobiona, ale kołysanka! — zaprotestował Hannibal.

— To mordercza piosenka, a nie kołysanka. — Will powstrzymywał się od warknięcia.

— Ale mnie się podoba — bąknęła dziewczynka.

Lecter spojrzał na niego z błyskiem triumfu w oczach.

— Problemem jest to, księżniczko — zaczął Graham, odgarniając córce włosy z twarzy. — Że powinnaś być śpiąca, a na taką nie wyglądasz.

Młoda natychmiast zamknęła oczy i udała, że śpi.

— To raczej nie zadziała, gwiazdeczko — mruknął Hannibal. — Choć powinnaś dostać piątkę za starania.

Rossie uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do papy.

— Wiem! — zawołała nagle. — A może tata zaśpiewa kołysankę, żeby papa wiedział, jak to się powinno robić?

Jej ojcowie wymienili spojrzenia, po czym Hannibal uśmiechnął się do Willa wyzywająco.

— Dobrze — mruknął Graham i odchrząknął, po czym zaczął śpiewać: —  _ Już księżyc zgasł, zapadła noc. _

_ Sen zmorzył mą laleczkę. _

_ Więc oczka zmruż, i zaśnij już, _

_ Opowiem Ci bajeczkę. _

_ Więc oczka zmruż, i zaśnij już, _

_ Opowiem Ci bajeczkę. _

 

_ Był sobie król, był sobie paź, _

_ i była też królewna. _

_ Żyli wśród róż, nie znali burz, _

_ Rzecz najzupełniej pewna. _

_ żyli wśród róż, nie znali burz, _

_ Rzecz najzupełniej pewna… _

 

Gdy skończył ostatnią zwrotkę, wyszli cicho z pokoju ich, śpiącej już, córki.

— I co? — mruknął triumfalnie Will, gdy znajdowali się już w ich sypialni.

— Oszukiwałeś — stwierdził Hannibal.

— Wcale nie. To była zwykła, najzwyklejsza kołysanka. — Graham uśmiechnął się lekko. — Po prostu nie umiesz przegrywać, panie Lecter.

Jego partner odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie i Willowi przypomniały się dni przed jego „przemianą”.

— Umiem — powiedział, otrząsając się z wspomnień. — A ty zaśpiewałeś piosenkę o królewnie, paziu i królu, których pożarto, Will. Pożarto — warknął. — To ja naszemu dziecku nie mogę śpiewać o mordowaniu, ale ty o tym, że kogoś zjedzono to już możesz?

Graham spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— To był cukier, piernik i marcepan — zauważył. — A nie ludzie. I zjadł ich pies.

Lecter prychnął.

— To, że autor dodał ostatnią zwrotkę, by dzieciom nie było przykro, jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. To była piosenka o pożarciu. Oszustwo, panie Graham. Oszustwo! — powiedział raz jeszcze i odszedł obrażony do łazienki.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Straszna ta klisza w sepii](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335423) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814)
  * [Koszmar Deucaliona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334391) by [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016)




End file.
